Claws And Blades
by ScorpinokXV
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy mission, but Logan soon discovers that his easy mission turns into a full blown adventure in the land of Gainos.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Men, or Queen's Blade. The X-Men, and all characters are owned by Marvel Entertainment. Queen's Blade, and all related characters are owned by Hobby Japan.**_

 _ **Chapter 1 - Tooth, and Claw**_

 _ **Unknown Quadrant of Space: Shi'ar Empire - The Imperial Throneworld**_

"You wanna run this by me again, Chuck? We just got done with getting Jeannie back from Dark Phoenix, and you want me to go off to some planet hunting aliens?!" The Wolverine growled out to a older Caucasian man in a specially designed hover-chair. Wolverine is wearing his usual X-Men costume consisting of yellow spandex marked by black tiger stripes, a pointy mask and blue gloves, with matching blue boots, and shoulder pads. He is walking down a long corridor alongside Professor Charles Xavier, and their current destination is the hangar area where the Shi'ar Imperial Star Cruisers are docked.

Professor Xavier looks to the side, and sighs lightly at the impatient stare Wolverine is sending him. "That is a part of this mission, yes. According to the information provided by Lilandra, one of the worlds on the fringe of the Shi'ar Empire is being invaded by sleeper agents of a war like race called the Kree. She said that the world is a pre-industrial society that the Shi'ar are forbidden from interfering with. Lilandra also mentioned that the people of this world are warriors, and have high fighting capabilities. I did ask why she specifically requested you for this mission, and she stated that your enhanced senses, and tracking abilities make you the ideal choice."

Wolverine reaches up with his left gloved hand, and pulled down his mask showing his wild looking black hair, and facial hair jutting out from his jawline. He is staring over at Xavier with a piercing gaze. "What you're really askin' is a personal favor to get you back in Lilandra's good graces, right Chuck?" Professor Xavier's eyes widen slightly, and then looks down at his hands resting on the lap of his hover-chair in silent contemplation for a few minutes before responding to Logan's question.

"I'll be honest with you, Logan...this business with the Phoenix has put a strain on our relationship. Her duty to her people came first, and my duty to Jean who I see as my own daughter is my first priority. When Jean died...a little part of myself died with her. The psychic scream she released at her death still haunts me in my dreams. Lilandra, and I have to begin mending this chasm between us if we have any hope of reconciliation. Logan, I apologize for not taking your feelings on this matter into account." Xavier grips his two hands into fists, and has a look of regret on his features.

Wolverine's glare lessens in strength, and he sighs loudly getting Professor Xavier to look over and he sees Logan shrugging his shoulders. "Guess it can't be helped, Chuck...don't worry about it. I've been where you are plenty of times. Heh! Most of my exes want my head on a platter, so playing cupid for once ain't so bad. I'm gonna need a day to get ready, and pack some stuff for the trip. Also, I need something with the Kree's scent on it to effectively track em'."

Xavier sent Logan a grateful smile as they both arrived at the Shi'ar Imperial Star Cruiser hangar with the rest of the X-Men team, minus Jubliee waiting patiently for them so they can embark on the Star Cruiser directly behind them.

"Thank you, Logan. This will help give us the time we need to try to work things out. I will stay on the Throneworld here to wait for your return, and Cyclops will be in overall command of the X-Men in my absence." Professor Xavier said with a lighter tone as they both re-joined with the rest of the X-Men, and embark on the Imperial Cruiser for the trip back home to the Earth.

 _ **One Day Later: Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters - Westchester, New York**_

A Shi'ar Star Cruiser is cloaked, and docked in the large front yard of the Xavier's School with all of the X-Men members standing on the front steps of the school looking down at Wolverine in full costume with a large backpack on his back with shoulder loops under his arms. Professor Xavier has a packed suitcase resting on the top of his hover-chair, and has a portable Cerebro unit built into the back of the chair courtesy of Beast. Jean is holding on tightly to Cyclops, and Cyclops is gently holding her hand for comfort. Gambit has an unreadable expression, and is shuffling around his playing cards in his hands. Rogue is rubbing her right arm with her left hand, and doesn't like awkward silences. Storm walks over to Professor Xavier, and lightly kisses his left cheek.

"Do not worry, Professor. We will all look after one another in your absence, and I expect you to do the same as well." Professor Xavier smiled, and nodded. "Of course, Ororo. I know that you will." Xavier's frowns slightly when he notices the sad expression on Jubliee's face. "Please, come here Jubilee." Professor Xavier holds out his arms, and Jubilee comes running and gives him a big hug.

"Do you really have to go?" Jubilee chokes out between sobs, and Xavier rubs her back in a soothing manner. "There's no need for tears, my child. We won't be gone for very long, and I'll be in constant contact with you using the portable Cerebro unit Beast added to my hover-chair." Xavier gently pushed Jubilee's shoulders back, so that they can talk face to face.

"Now, I do believe that Logan is waiting for a hug too." The Professor smiles at Jubliee earning a soft giggle as she wipes the remaining tears off her cheeks. Jubliee turns her head, and sees Logan with his arms folded over his costumed chest.

"Who, me? Nah. I don't go for any of that mushy stuff...you know me." Wolverine said with a huff, and Jubilee stands up with her head down in disappointment. "Oh...right. No hugging...forgot about that." Jubilee was surprised when she was pulled into a soft embrace by Wolverine, and that he was gently stroking the back of her head. "Sorry, kid. You never need to ask for a hug from me. I'll be back, and then we can finish driver training so you can get your license. We'll take the Jeep for a spin when I get back, okay?" Wolverine can feel Jubilee nodding her head into his chest, and then she pulled away from Logan with tears in her eyes. Jubilee ran over and embraces Storm, who returns the hug and then nods her head at Logan.

Wolverine nodded back at Storm, and an unspoken conversation took place between them, and he knew that Ororo will take care of her. Beast walks over to Logan, and places a fur covered hand on his shoulder in friendship. "Good luck, Logan. I do envy you...a world completely alien that no one from Earth has set foot on. No technology, and filled with medieval warriors. This mission was practically made for you." Beast chuckled good naturedly, and Wolverine punched Hank lightly in the shoulder with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, right...so everyone keeps tellin' me." Wolverine looks over, and frowns at the closeness that Cyclops and Jean Grey are showing to each other. Beast sees this, and sighs. "Logan...will you be alright? I know this situation with Jean has troubled you greatly, and now that the danger has passed..." Beast trails off, and Wolverine lightly slaps Beast on the side of his shoulder to snap him out of his thoughts.

"I'll deal with it like I deal with everything else in my life. Gotta take it one step at a time. I'll be fine, Hank." Beast smiles, and nods at Logan. "Very well...take care, my friend." Beast then walks over to the Professor to give him some last minute instructions on the portable Cerebro unit.

Logan turns around, and sees a Shi'ar Imperial trooper waiting for them at the entrance of the cloaked Star Cruiser. Logan calls out to the Professor to get his attention. "I'll wait for you inside, Chuck." The Professor nodded at Logan, who took a final look at the rest of the X-Men. Logan gave a reassuring smile at Jubilee, who returned it, and began waving at him. Wolverine started walking over to the Star Cruiser, and waved back at Jubilee. He then shortly arrived at the entrance of the Star Cruiser, where the Shi'ar trooper gives him a curt nod.

"How long is this going to take? Tell that other mutant to finish up, so that we can depart!" The trooper is in shock seeing two razor sharp adamantium claws popping out on both sides of his face, with a third claw slowly appearing to stop just underneath his chin.

"I don't think I heard you right, Bub? Sounded like: 'Tell him to take as long as he likes to reassure his kids that he'd be returning soon.' Am I right?" Wolverine growled out, with the third claw drawing ever closer to breaking the skin of the Shi'ar trooper.

"Y-Yes! That is exactly what I said!" The Shi'ar trooper said in a scared tone with sweat dripping down his forehead. Logan snarled, and then retracts the claws on his right hand slowly until they were back in his forearms. "Yeah...that's what I thought you said." Wolverine nudges his way past the scared trooper, and enters the Star Cruiser to wait for the Professor.

The Shi'ar Trooper rubs his neck, and stares angrily at the departing figure of Wolverine.

"That Terran...I hope he dies on that backwater world!" The Trooper said with anger, and turned around to continue waiting impatiently for the other Terran to finish up.

 _ **Time-skip: Shi'ar Empire - The Imperial Throneworld**_

Logan, and Professor Xavier are surprised to see Lilandra, the Majestrix of the Shi'ar herself waiting in the Imperial Star Cruiser hangar with the imposing form of the alien powerhouse known as Gladiator as her personal bodyguard. Lilandra has a uneasy smile, and looks slightly nervous. "Welcome back to Throneworld, Charles...and you as well Wolverine. We have been waiting for your arrival. Gladiator, hand over the Kree sample to Wolverine."

"Of course, your Highness!" Gladiator saluted with his broad arm across his chest, and walks over to Logan with a genetic sample of Kree DNA inside of a small test tube. Logan took the sample from Gladiator, and begins to sniff it and turns up his nose in disgust. "Ugggh! How long has this been sittin' in the sun for?! Smells like its been burnt with intense heat..." Logan quickly put two and two together when he saw the smirk on Gladiator's face.

"Right...so that's how it is." Logan glares at Gladiator, and it soon turns into a stare down between them, until the Professor clears his throat getting both possible combatants to look in his direction.

 _"I know how you feel, Logan. This shouldn't be done to sentient beings, and I shall speak to Lilandra about this and other matters as you deal with the sleeper cells on the planet. We must ensure that the Kree prisoners will be treated fairly when in Shi'ar custody._ " The Professor said inside Logan's mind using his mutant telepathic ability. Logan reluctantly nodded his head, and backed off but not before flipping off Gladiator with the middle claw on his right hand.

Gladiator sent a hard glare at Wolverine before turning around with his long red cape making a flapping sound from his quick movement. He soon stood back next to his Majestrix with his chest puffed out, and his arms crossed behind the small of his back.

Lilandra strode gracefully over to Charles with her royal staff in her right hand, and tapped it lightly on the floor of the hangar. "Come, Charles. We have much to discuss. Wolverine, I wish you good fortune on your journey. Please, come back safe." Lilandra said with sincerity to Logan, who smiles back at her.

"Will do, Darlin'. You, and Chuck have fun with your 'discussions'." Logan sniffs the air, and can smell slight arousal coming from Lilandra. She begins to blush lightly, and Wolverine laughs out loud, and pats Charles Xavier on the shoulder before turning around and departing back inside of the Star Cruiser with the hatch closing afterwards.

Professor Xavier, Lilandra, and Gladiator start backing away as the green metallic Star Cruiser takes to the air, and the star drive engages. The Imperial Shi'ar Cruiser quickly disappears from sight with only the energy con-trail as evidence of its departure from Throneworld.

 _ **Deep Space - The Edge of the Shi'ar Empire**_

"All stop, Helmsman! We have arrived. Begin standard orbit with the planet, and engage cloaking field." The Star Cruiser's Captain spun his captain's chair around to stare at Logan who is prepping his gear, and finishing up his lunch that Jubilee made for him.

"Are you prepared, Human? We are forbidden from touching down on the planet's surface. so we will have to drop you off from above it in the planet's atmosphere." Logan is taking the last bite of his Philly cheese steak sandwich, and belched lightly after finishing and patting his six-pack abs on his stomach. "That was good. The kid makes magic happen in the kitchen," Wolverine thinks out-loud, and puts on his game face when he turns to stare back at the captain.

"Yeah, just get me there, and I'll do the rest, Bub." Logan pulls his mask over his head, and puts his backpack on over his shoulders. The Captain doesn't look amused, and then turns his captain's chair back around to bark more orders to his crew.

"Approaching the planet's surface now, Captain." A reptilian looking humanoid states as he presses buttons on a computer console in front of his workstation.

The Star Cruiser begins to shake lightly from the effort of atmospheric entry, and soon Wolverine and the ship's crew can see beautiful looking forests with tall trees, and it reminds Logan of his own world.

"Get ready, Human! We're beginning the drop in 30 microns!" Logan nodded to the Captain, and rolled his broad shoulders around to loosen them up. The hatch entrance opened up, and Logan's enhanced senses took in the freshest air that he's ever smelled. It was almost overwhelming to him, but he soon shrugged off the effects, and put his head back in the here and now. Logan stood at the edge of the hatch entrance, and looks for a safe landing spot. All he can see is large trees for miles.

"Screw this! Rrrrraaaaahhhhh!" Wolverine bellows, and jumps out of the hatchway and begins to descend at high speed towards the forest area below. Logan tries to maneuver his body to lessen his chances of impacting into the trees, but the forest is too thick and there is little room to maneuver. Wolverine groans in severe pain as his body takes a beating from hitting so many tree branches.

"Rrrgrgn! Gotta stop before I hit somethin' else!" "*Snikt!*" Wolverine pops his razor sharp claws on his right hand, and stabs them into the bark of a giant tree. The claws rake down inside the tree bark, and it helps to slow his decent down to a stop. Logan is dangling high in the air with his right gloved hand's claws still embedded inside the tree. Wolverine's mutant healing factor is working overtime to heal all of the internal injuries caused by his drop from the Star Cruiser.

"Unnnhh! Great...now I gotta get down from here somehow, and I ain't gonna try that landing again." Wolverine said to himself, and felt the torn muscles in his right arm re-knitting at a fast pace. "That feels a lot better. I was gettin' tired of all this tree hugging." Logan jokes out loud, and pops the claws on his left hand, and begins the long climb down from the tall tree using the claws to repel downwards.

Wolverine finally makes his way to solid ground, and retracts his claws. Logan begins to take in his surroundings, and takes off his backpack to make sure that none of his equipment was damaged in the drop, "The communicator I brought got busted up, but the Prof's got Cerebro so it shouldn't be a problem. The rest of my stuff survived getting trashed, so now I got some Kree to sniff out." Logan begins to use his mutant enhanced sense of smell, and sniffs around the area. Logan growls in warning, and pops his adamantium claws.

"I know you're hiding up in the tree branch on the big tree to my right about 20 meters away. Might as well come out, Darlin'. You can't hide your smell from me." Wolverine is waiting in a battle ready stance with his claws out in case she was looking for a fight. Logan watches as a speeding shadow starts jumping with the skill of an Olympic athlete onto other tree branches, and swings down to a lower branch. She then lets go of the branch, and spins in mid-air to land gracefully on the forest floor.

Wolverine blinks, and scratches the back of his masked head in confusion. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me! Must be seeing things...an elf?" Logan takes in the woman that would normally only be seen in fairy tale books. She is wearing a red beret with the lower part having four leaf clover patterns. She has on an elegant red and gold cloak, and underneath that she has a short green elven shirt and sleeves with bracers with darker green ends. On her lower body she has a short green elven skirt with a small white cloth and a belt with four leaf clovers and a four leaf, Celtic-designed clover buckle. On her legs she wears green thigh-high elven boots,

The woman narrows her blue eyes, and begins to spin her staff weapon in a circle displaying her skill with its use, and ended the display with the pointed metal end of the staff pointed downwards with her body in a fighting stance that Wolverine has seen used on his world. Her red, and gold cloak flapped in the slight breeze, and her platinum blonde hair shone in the sunlight peering through the forest canopy.

"Trespassers are not permitted inside the Elven Forest, 10 points! You will leave this place, if not...I will force you to leave!" The Elven woman's eyes never left the deadly claws that Logan has jutting out between his knuckles. Logan's eyes narrowed behind his mask, and growls not liking anyone ordering him around. Logan sniffs the air again, and glances over to another high spot on the tree next to the Elven woman's spot.

"We've got company, and she's worse at hidin' than you are, Darlin'." Logan hears a loud gasp, and chittering coming from the tree, and a young girl with long brown hair carrying a similar staff comes out onto a tree branch with a small monkey with pink body hair cuddling up against her left cheek. "Its not true! Master Alleyne trained me herself, and she's the strongest! She's going to win the Queen's Blade tournament for sure! Right, Lou?" Her pink monkey Lou nod his head excitedly, and starts hopping on the girl's shoulder.

The now revealed Alleyne loses her composure for a moment, and her stance becomes sloppy before she corrects herself, and returns to her standoff with Wolverine.

"Revealing my identity to an enemy combatant, and also my plans for entering the Queen's Blade tournament: 5 points! I taught you better than that. Why did you follow me? I informed you that I would return home after my patrol of the forest." The girl shows skill on par with her Master, and quickly uses an equal amount of speed, and agility to make her landing on the forest floor. The girl ran over to stand behind Alleyne, and stares with curious eyes over at Wolverine.

"Who are you? Why are you in the Elven Forest? Wow! Those blades are coming out of your hands...doesn't it hurt? Why are you in that outfit? Can Lou, and I see what's in your bag? Can we?" The young girl's eyes seem to get bigger with each new question she asks, and Logan is quickly reminded of someone he knows.

 _"Jubilee's got a double in this girl. She's just like her. When Jubliee first met me, I got nothin' but rapid fire questions from the kid for a whole day."_ Wolverine chuckles to himself at the memory, but the girl takes his laugh to mean that they can start searching through his backpack.

"Wow...what do you think this is, Lou?" The girl holds up the busted communication device, and Lou starts sniffing it, and makes scratching motions towards it in anger. The girl looks at it, and sighs. "You're right, Lou. It feels weird." The girl threw it over her shoulder, and soon joined her furry friend in rummaging through all of Logan's gear.

Logan's right eye is twitching, and he shouts over at the girl, and small monkey. "I didn't tell ya to root through my gear, kid!" Alleyne took this as hostile action on Wolverine's part, and moves with great speed at him with her staff spinning in her hands.

"Stay away from my, pupil!" Wolverine hears her cry, and redirects his full attention to the charging elf woman. Alleyne tries for a leg sweep using her staff, but discovers that her adversary is fast on his feet and avoids getting taken down. Alleyne spins her staff, and uses it to vault over Wolverine when he tries to swipe at her with his claws. Alleyne lands behind Wolverine, and spins her staff quickly for a hit to the small of his back. Wolverine ducks down, and rolls along the forest floor with Alleyne trying to get a hit with the metallic end of her staff at Wolverine's head.

Wolverine flips up to his feet, and spin kicks at Alleyne who blocks the attack with her staff. Wolverine makes a swipe at Alleyne's staff, and her blue eyes widen at the deep gashes that Wolverine's claws caused.

"You have skill, and it seems that you have had multiple instructors judging from the different fighting styles you have displayed: 70 points!" Alleyne said as she prepared another attack on her opponent.

"Yer not half bad yourself, Darlin'. What say we both put the weapons away, and talk this out. You wouldn't like it if I got serious with these." Wolverine states with a serious tone, and his adamantium claws are gleaming with the movement of the sun through the canopy of trees.

"Look, Lou! What is it? It's like a painting only more real!" The girl said with awe in her voice, and her monkey companion Lou jumps back on her shoulder to look. "See these women, Lou...their so pretty. I hope one day to be pretty like them, and Master Alleyne." The girl looks down sadly, and Lou pats her on the cheek, and starts to dance around on her shoulder causing her to giggle.

"You're right, Lou! I shouldn't be sad, because I have you, and Master Alleyne!" Lou claps his hands in happiness, and the girl jumps up with excitement. "Master Alleyne! Look! Its like someone painted actual people into this tiny frame!" The girl cartwheels over to Alleyne, and puts the picture frame in front of the woman's blue eyes.

Alleyne looks at the people in the picture, and they have strange garb on like her adversary does. She then notices that he is among the people there, and marvels at the amount of detail within the picture. Wolverine is still angry at the girl taking liberties with his belongings, but decides to let it slide this one time when he sees the child-like wonder on both Master, and student's faces over something as simple as a picture taken from Hank's digital camera.

Wolverine clears his throat loudly, and that redirects their attention back to the feral mutant. Logan makes sure they can see both of his hands as he begins to retract his claws on both hands. Logan then smiles to reassure the two that he's done fighting, and relaxes both arms to his sides.

"Okay, Darlin'. Let's have ourselves a talk. My name's Logan, or Wolverine. You can call me by either. You're name is Alleyne?" Alleyne nods slightly, and still has her guard up around the stranger. "That is my name. I am the chief of the warriors in the Elven Forest. This girl is my pupil Nowa, and that is her companion named Lou." Nowa waves shyly at Logan, and Lou imitates Nowa and waves too.

Wolverine pulls his mask off of his head, and shows the two elven women his face and smiles over at the cheerful girl. "Don't worry about earlier, Kid. Just didn't want you breaking anything that hadn't been trashed in my fall." Nowa's expression brightened, and she nods energetically.

Alleyne looks over at her pupil, and she sighs with a bit of a smile on her lips. She then stares at Logan with analytical eyes, and lowers herself to the forest floor, and sits in the lotus position with her staff at the ready by her side. Nowa quickly follows suit, and sits close to her Master with a large smile on her face. Alleyne gestures with her hand for Logan to join them, and he starts to lower himself to sit in the lotus position at a fair distance from the two women.

"We have questions for you, and you most likely have questions as well. Let us talk, Logan." Alleyne placed her gloved hands in her lap, and waits for the man to begin his explanation of his presence in their forest.

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you for reading the first chapter of 'Claws, and Blades'! Let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review, and I hope to see you again in chapter two! :D**_


End file.
